1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to flow control valves in general, and more specifically to automatic shutoff valves for preventing waste and water damage in case of a leak or breakage of a line downstream.
2. State of the Art
Many attempts have been made to provide protection against water damage and waste due to breakage of lines. The results include many complex devices that are typically applied to specific applications. Many of these devices are in the irrigation and sprinkler systems arts. However, few if any have found ways in which to improve on Applicant's own invention as disclosed in his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,897, while maintaining a high level of simplicity.